nibtestfandomcom-20200214-history
Tattooed Mystic Errata
Requirements: To qualify to become a tattooed mystic, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. Feats: Mage’s Tattoo. Skills: Craft (tattoo, calligraphy, or painting) 5 ranks, Spellcraft 5 ranks. Spells: Able to cast 2nd-level spells. Special: Able to speak an ancient language. Class Skills: The tattooed mystic’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Knowledge (arcana) (Int), Knowledge (history) (Int), Linguistics (Int), and Spellcraft (Int). Skill Ranks at Each Level: 4 + Int modifier. Weapon and Armor Proficiency A tattooed mystic gains no additional weapon or armor proficiencies. Familiar Tattoo (Su) A tattooed mystic gains a familiar as an arcane bond, as a wizard equal to her HD. Her tattooed mystic levels stack with any wizard or witch levels she possesses when determining the powers of her familiar—this ability does not allow her to have both a familiar and a bonded item. Unlike most familiars, her familiar can transform itself into a tattoo that she carries in her flesh. Transforming into a tattoo or back to normal familiar form is a move action for her familiar. In tattoo form, the familiar looks like a stylized version of itself, but does not count as a creature separate from the tattooed sorcerer. In tattoo form it continues to grant its special familiar ability, but otherwise has no abilities and can take no actions except to transform from tattoo into creature. A familiar tattoo cannot be erased or dispelled. Mystic Tattoo (Su) A tattooed mystic inscribes ancient symbols of power on his skin to enhance his spellcasting. At 2nd level and every two levels thereafter, the mystic inscribes a new tattoo on his body, chosen from the list below. Mystic tattoos do not occupy magic item or tattoo slots on his body. The mystic can select each tattoo more than once; the effects of multiple tattoos are noted in their descriptions. Binding Trine: This triangular design allows the mystic to transform a hostile spell affecting him into a magical tattoo, similar to a reservoir tattoo. When the mystic fails a saving throw against a spell of 3rd level or lower that targets only him, he gets a chance to identify it with a Spellcraft check (DC 15 + spell level). If he succeeds at this check, he can sacrifice a prepared spell or spell slot of equal or higher level as an immediate action to bind the spell, suppressing its effects and suspending its duration for a number of rounds equal to his level. Only spells with a duration longer than instantaneous can be bound this way, and only one spell can be held at a time. While bound, the spell can be dispelled or removed as normal. Spells with a duration of instantaneous can never be stored but can still be counterspelled normally by succeeding on the Spellcraft check, and sacrificing the appropriate level of spell slot. The maximum spell level this tattoo can bind / counter increases by 3 each time it’s selected, to a maximum of 9th level on the 3rd tattoo. Blistering Bands: These glowing, angular markings encircle the mystic’s arms. Whenever the mystic casts an evocation spell that deals energy damage, he can spend a swift action to surround himself with an aura of that same energy until the beginning of his next turn. Creatures adjacent to the mystic when he activates the ability or that end their turns adjacent to him take 1d4 points of damage per level of Tattooed Mystic he/she possesses. This damaging aura is of the same energy type as the evocation spell. If the spell deals more than one type of energy damage, the mystic must choose which of those types of damage his aura deals. Selecting this tattoo additional times increases the size of the aura’s damage die; beginning at 1d4 and maximizing at 1d8 per level of Tattooed Mystic the player possesses. Flickering Eye: The skin beneath this stylized eye seems partially translucent and insubstantial. When the mystic spends a standard action to concentrate on an ongoing illusion effect created by one of his spells, he gains concealment (20% miss chance) until the beginning of his next turn. Effects that negate invisibility negate this miss chance. When this tattoo is chosen a second time, the miss chance increases to 50%, and the necessary time required to concentrate on all illusion spells is reduced to a move-equivalent action for the mystic. When it’s chosen a third time, the mystic instead becomes invisible, as per the spell invisibility, until the beginning of his next turn while concentrating. In addition, the concentration time required for illusion spells is reduced to a swift action. Pouncing Beasts: These bestial pictographs seem poised to leap off the mystic’s skin. Upon selecting this tattoo for the first time, the mystic may cast Summon Monster / Summon Nature’s Ally spells of 1st-3rd level as a standard action, rather than a full-round action. (provided all the creatures summoned enter play adjacent to him / her) The second selection of a Pouncing Beasts tattoo further empowers the mystic’s summons, granting all summoned creatures temporary HP equal to the player’s Tattooed Mystic level. This HP persists until the creature is slain, or de-summoned. The second tattoo also allows use of 4th-6th level Summon Monster / Nature’s Ally spells as a standard action. Selecting this tattoo, a third time causes this temporary HP to increase, becoming equal to 2x the player’s Tattooed Mystic level. The third tattoo also allows use of 7th-9th level Summon Monster / Nature’s Ally spells as a standard action. Rune of Fangs: These jagged runes cover the mystic’s face, giving them a feral expression, and infusing his or her mind with the bestial instinct of a predator. While polymorphed or otherwise transformed into a form with natural attacks, the mystic may treat all natural attacks as magic for the purpose of overcoming DR. Selecting this tattoo, a second time allows the mystic to treat all natural attacks as both silver and cold-iron for the purposes of overcoming DR; and grants all of the Mystic’s natural attacks one of the following properties while transformed: flaming, frost, merciful, shock, corrosive or vicious. (These effects stack with properties gained from other sources; such as an Amulet of Mighty Fists, though properties of the same type overlap.) Selecting this tattoo a third time allows the mystic to treat all natural attacks while transformed as aligned for the purposes of overcoming damage resistance, choosing between good, evil, lawful, and chaotic upon gaining the third tattoo. In addition; all Natural attacks while transformed gain one of the following properties: Corrosive Burst, Holy, Flaming Burst, Phase-locking, Shocking Burst, Icy Burst, Unholy or Wounding. Swallowing Glyph: This ornate, shadowy glyph absorbs the life energy of those the mystic effects with their necromancy. Any time the mystic successfully damages a creature with a necromancy spell; or a creature fails a saving throw against one of the Mystic’s necromancy spells, they can spend a swift action to gain a number of temporary hit points equal to the spell’s level + Tattooed Mystic Level. Temporary hit points gained from subsequent uses of this ability do not stack. The second time this tattoo is selected, the number of temporary hit points increases to double the spell’s level + Tattooed Mystic Lv. The third time it’s selected, the number increases to triple the spell’s level + Tattooed Mystic Lv. Twisting Script: The indistinct shapes that form this spiral tattoo twist into legible text when scrutinized. Creatures within 60 feet of the mystic that can see him are affected by his language-dependent enchantment spells, even if they do not understand the language he speaks. Creatures without a language are immune to this effect. The range of the effect increases by 60 feet each time this tattoo is selected, to a maximum of 180 feet. In addition, the second tattoo allows all creatures subject to your enchantment spells may gain the effects of a bless or bane spell, at the casters discretion. This effect can only be used on a maximum number of creatures equal to the spell's level. The third tattoo applies the effects of a hollow heroism to all subjected creatures. This effect can only be used on a maximum number of creatures equal to the spell’s level. Magical Tattoo Artist At 3rd level, a tattooed mystic gains Inscribe Magical Tattoo as a bonus feat. Skillful Tattooist (Ex) At 5th level, as long as a tattooed mystic is using his Craft (calligraphy, paintings, or tattoos) skill to craft magical tattoos on his own body, he can do so in half the time it would normally take. Tattoo Mastery (Ex) At 7th level, a tattooed mystic can use his own ability score modifiers and relevant feats/traits to set the DC for spell tattoos he crafts, and can use his or her own caster level if it is higher than that of the spell tattoo he is crafting (similar to a caster using a staff.) Potent Tattoos (Ex) At 9th level, a tattooed mystic gains a +1 to the DC and CL to all spell tattoos they craft. Category:Class Category:1st party changes Category:Homebrew